theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenshi Masaki
Kenshi Masaki (柾木 剣士, Masaki Kenshi) is the half brother of Tenchi Masaki. His parents are Nobuyuki Masaki and his second wife Rea Masaki. Kenshi is the main protagonist of the Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki ''spinoff ''Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari also known as Saint Knight's Tale and Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar. Story A 15 year-old, hardworking boy from Earth and the main protagonist of the series, Kenshi is the younger half-brother of Tenchi and can be classified as human, however, his father Nobuyuki is a distant descendant ofJuraian royalty and his mother Rea is a artificial humanor a descendant of one from Geminar. Later in the series, it is revealed that Kenshi is a descendant of an artificial human from Geminar though not much else was explained. In Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar, Kenshi unwillingly travels from his home on Earth to the alternate world of Geminar. Just like his brother, Kenshi's kindness, strength, and courage has led to most of the girls he befriends to become infatuated with him. He is an incredibly skilled swordsman (Mexiah claims that he's better than she is), master martial artist (capable of safely catching thrown knives in mid-flight), and is a one-man army inside of a Seikijin cockpit. Kenshi is first introduced in series creator Masaki Kajishima's doujinshi''Omatsuri Zenjitsu No Yure - Omake ban. Kenshi comes to stay at Tenchi's place on holiday every so often and, as a child, he played around the hills and fields with Ryo-Ohki. Through grandpa Katsuhito's training andWashu's questionable energy drinks, Kenshi becomes strong as a beast. Throughout ''Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar, Kenshi refers to the girls of Tenchi's house as sisters. It is revealed that Kenshi was hypnotized by Washu prior to his journey so that as a child he would not give away that they were aliens to strangers, and exhibits characteristics of Ryo-Ohki when startled. Kenshi has a habit of collecting strange crystals from the hull of the Swan, as it reminds him of the same crystal-like structure from Ryo-Ohki's spaceship form he remembers from when he was young. Kenshi even has a necklace made from the crystal given to him by Ryoko (untilChiaia accidentally breaks the string and replaces it with a red string, which symbolizes love much to her chagrin). It may be possible that this crystal is not a crystal from the ship version of Ryo-Ohki, as he believes, but a "core crystal" that contains the battle experiences and past life experiences of his mother, Rea, or whatever ancestor of hers that was previously an artificial human from Geminar. Later on, he becomes captain/ruler of the Swan and declares it an independent nation, though he is no longer allowed to dig in its hull for crystals out of a unanimous vote from the others much to his dismay. He later obtains the sword called Tenchi-ken (天地剣?, lit. "Heaven and Earth Sword"), the same name as the master key/sword owned by his brother, from Yukine's home village, which is made out a gigantic stone used to worship the Goddesses. Due to its heavy weight, a special weight-inhibiting ring was installed by Wahanly in order for him to wield it. His Seikijin's unique white color implies that he may be the legendary "Seikishi of Light" (光の聖機士 Hikari no Seikishi?)destined to save the world of Geminar. Throughout the anime, it is clear he has shown no clear signs of romantic interest to the women, although it is suggested he might have feelings for Yukine or Doll/Mexiah. Part of the reason Kenshi may have been sent to Geminar is that on occasion while in his Seikijin, which unlike the others seems more organic, he sometimes goes into a berserker mode, causing his Seikijin to turn black and grow huge with more devastating power. It also matches a prophecy involving a white warrior and a black warrior who may save or destroy the world. It is mentioned that the prophecy tells that the white warrior could cloak themselves in darkness, just as the black warrior could cloak themselves in light. Kenshi's transformation clearly confirms the first. One can assume from the first and last scene of the series that the Chousin goddesses (Washu, Tokimi, and Tsunami), orsomeone even way more powerful, are the ones responsible for sending Kenshi to Geminar to deal with the threat ofGaia, or interfere with some actor that is behind Gaia. Although certain lines (the part saying a lioness needs to push her cub to be indepedent) suggests that the one making the decision is possibly his mother, Rea. This is possibly further supported by slightly enigmatic things Nezai says at the end of the last episode, that Kenshi can blame all this trouble on Rea. In the end, when Kenshi defeated Gaia with a Light Hawk Wing, it was generated by way of him controlling the focus of Tenchi-ken's enormous light energy; it was not something Kenshi himself generated from scratch. If he were to try to generate a Light Hawk Wing again, he would likewise have to start from producing compressed matter that holds an enormous amount of energy. In conclusion, Kenshi's power is not like Tenchi's. Is a quote from the series creator regarding Kenshi's ability to create Light Hawk Wings. His given name means "Swordsman", in reference to his swordfighting preference while piloting his Seikijin. Some fans have theorized that Kenshi could possibly be the reincarnation of Z, the only person other than Tenchi who had the ability to create Light Hawk Wings by his own power. Tokimi, the Chousin goddess who brought about Z's great power, sent Z to be reincarnated to the "time and place where he would be most happy" at the end of the third OVA. Afterwards, Tokimi takes up residence in the Masaki Shrine's resident kami section during Nobuyuki and Rea's wedding for a reason she claims is a secret; the reason could be that she was blessing them with Kenshi as a child. It could be possible that she remained at the Masaki home in order to watch over Kenshi, and could possibly also be the force that sent him to Geminar in the first place. And because she intended for Z to go "home," Geminar could also possibly be his homeworld. Though this is all theory, as mentioned before. Info Personality Kenshi, at the start of the series, appeared to be a very quiet boy. Yet, he was also ruthless and powerful. Moreover, he also displayed recklessness. This hints at his hidden personality. Later on, it was revealed that he was a fairly obedient boy who also had a carefree side. He also cares very much for his friends and companions. He is very willing to help others in need, whether it's household chores or actual combat. Neither faze him, nor hinder him in his courage. He's fairly adhered to his values, as he refuses to look upon the forbidden parts of a female despite the fact that he's already reached the age of 15. Because of his obediency, he's also fairly easy to manipulate. He has also shown not to doubt the words of other people. This has led to trouble on more than one occasion. Sometimes, he will disregard what other people to tell him to do if they clash with his desires. For example, when he broke out the window and visited the forest even though they told him not to. He is fairly dense when it comes to the emotions of women. This comes from his strong adherence to values. However, he has accidentally gotten into a fairly erotic situation more than once. However, it only flusters him. He appears not to be tempted by such desires. Updates in Other Worlds Great Pirate Era * Has a bounty of 390 million berries * Learned all 3 Haki Story of Joining Sora's Team (coming soon.....) Category:Tenchi Muyo characters Category:Artificial characters Category:Creations Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sora's Team Category:Tech-Users Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Kings Category:Pilots Category:Iconic characters Category:Ladies Men Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Key Pirates Category:Straw Hats' pirates allies Category:Idiots Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Pacifists Category:Voices of Reason Category:One-Man Army Category:Ultra Instinct Users Category:Ki Users Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Zeno's Friends Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students Category:Next Avenger candidates Category:Element of Honesty/Strength Category:Sin of Greed